


I'm A Salve To Your Games

by MonarchAida



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Angst, Carver Dies, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, No Dialogue, Not Happy, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Anders (Dragon Age), Pining, Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: Anders really picked wrong this time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this but I don't. I don't think it'd ever work for obvious reasons. BUT, I love the idea of Anders having a thing for Fenris. Just Anders. As much as I'm not a fan of the guy. God, what an asshole. But I like him better Solas.  
> I also can't believe my icon is Hawke and this is my first DA fic. Like wtf me?  
> Anyway, I've had this sitting in my WIP folder for awhile and was basically done. So here 'ya go.  
> Enjoy XOXO! ~Aida

Life does this funny thing called irony. It creates these little scenarios and statements that just don't make sense. For example, associating the word healer with emotional masochistic. That is a funny thing isn't it? A person who heals love to feel emotional pain.

At least, that is the case right now. A kind hearted, healing mage loves pain. That's what Anders convinced himself of. Why else would he always find a reason to travel with Hawke when _he_ was in the party. Anders loved emotional pain and games and he caused so much of it.

Fenris. An ex-Tevinter slave who is deadly with a broadsword and even more deadly with his words. At least, to Anders it feels more deadly. Although what else was he to expect from an elf who hates mages. He knew exactly how Fenris felt towards him yet he continues.

He continues to pine after him. Anders should not have fallen for someone who would be so toxic to him. If Fenris felt anything other than hate towards him, it would probably be lust. It would be a one time thing too. Just one night of, more than likely, rough hate sex. Then it would be over and Fenris would never speak of it again.

To Anders, that hurts more than the yearning and wanting. Life is just easier to wish and dream. To be left alone with fantasies and desires. He keeps torturing himself though, by arguing and picking fights. He would do whatever it takes to just keep interacting with him.

It went on like this for a year. From when Anders first met him to now. There was a time when they stopped their fighting. When Fenris returned from the Deep Roads with Hawke and they had lost Carver. Hawke spent a month in grief over her brother's death. Anders and Fenris would avoid fighting or even talking if in the same room. If the two could agree on one thing, it was their love for Hawke.

However, once Hawke managed to get over her grief, the two started up again. Much to everyone’s disdain. Though (And only Varric realised this and didn’t dare to comment) Hawke would smile a little at the familiarity.

Ever since they got back, Anders has been maybe a little less hostile to Fenris. Maybe it’s because he realised that Fenris could’ve died and that would’ve been should crushing.

Though it was funny. Anders could swear that Fenris was being nicer too.

Anders entertained the thought that maybe, just maybe, even in a platonic or survival way, Fenris thought the same thing. Wouldn’t that be great? To know that Fenris doesn’t hate him that much. He wants to ask and almost did once but... No, he can’t let anyone, especially Fenris, thinks that he care. That’d just be pathetic and awkward. Not to mention it would ruin everything.

Anders, a healer, a mage, an ex-grey warden, was helplessly in love with Fenris, a warrior, a mage hating, ex-Tevinter slave. He couldn’t have picked anyone more polar opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-endorsement: monarch-aida.tumblr.com


End file.
